thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Out (ANW)
Synopsis Mister X and Vivian have their final battle. Meanwhile, The Kingdom residents have to hold off the Agents to protect their home. Plot Jane, Andy and Santana watch as the gates get pulled on. Jane turns and yells for everyone to move. Kyra, Zack, Phoebe and Maura run out to see what's happening. The gate is tugged down and they all gasp. People below them scream as the agents run in with machetes and begin killing. An agents sneaks behind them when Jane slowly turns and screams, everyone ducking as it slashes. Maura punches him, but he kicks her and she falls over the railing, landing on three bodies. Viktor and Alisha assist and shoot at some agents running at them. Hoyt uses his machete and hits Viktor, cutting his neck open. Maura trips on the stairs and Alisha helps her up, telling her to go. A machete stabs into her chest. She screams and shoots, another swipe kills her. Jacob runs up with a sniper rifle and kills the attacker. In the back, Vivian and X stare each other down, grabbing the machetes on the ground. X takes the first swing, missing her and she swings, grazing his jacket. He makes two quick slashes, one cutting her left arm. She screams and swings for his head, he ducks and goes for her leg but she jumps and kicks him in the face. Inside, Maura, Jacob and Corey are running through the kingdom, killing Agents. Abigail's body can be seen getting stabbed. X knocks down Vivian's machete. Phoebe and Sierra are cornered. Vivian is slammed into the concrete. Jacob's hand is sliced off. X kicks the living hell out of Vivian. Corey and Maura are shoved down as Jacob gets gutted. X grabs the machetes. Kelly, Santana, Kyra and Jane run in and shoots the people holding Maura and Corey. Then the people cornering Phoebe and Sierra. Heath, Aiden, Ivy, Connor, Winston, Katrina and Veronica run in back to see X try swinging a machete at Vivian. Heath shoots him in the chest and sends him down. They go help Vivian up. Suddenly, Kian runs up and tells them to stop. X stands and thanks the boy. Heath and Connor start going to attack them when X uses the machete to slash Kian's back and kick him down. He bolts, Heath running after him. Vivian helps Kian with the others. The others run out and Heath runs back, saying he lost Mister X. Maura hears something and tells everyone to shut up. They all hear the sounds of a herd approaching. Co-Stars *Ray Santiago as Viktor *Tanedra Howard as Alisha *Kiernan Shipka as Abigail *Corey Hawkins as Jacob *Garrett Clayton as Kian Waters *Mia Talerico as Sierra *Rich Ceraulo as Hoyt Deaths *Many Agents of the Apocalypse *Many of The Kingdom residents *Maria (Confirmed) *Viktor *Alisha *Hoyt *Abigail *Jacob Trivia *Mister X is gone - for now. *The beginning of the ice year starts in this episode. Category:A New World Category:Episodes